Wrong Room
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Ash pensait pouvoir avoir une journée tranquille, mais il faut toujours qu'Alex et Corey aient des idées venant d'on ne sait où. Un petit écrit sans grande prétention (à part celle d'offrir plus de fics sur l'univers et les persos d'Hotline Miami).


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

**Alors, pour expliquer, je voulais faire une grosse salve de fanfics pour fêter les 10 ans de Devolver Digital et j'avais même commencé à en écrire une autre. Mais bon, finalement, comme d'hab', j'ai été occupé par plein d'autres trucs et j'ai pas pu le faire. Néanmoins, je prendrai quand même un temps pour faire des fics sur les jeux publiés par cet éditeur fantastique et en attendant, je vous propose cet écrit se moquant (gentiment, je vous rassure) d'un écrit NSFW sur **_**Hotline Miami 2 : Wrong Number**_**.**

**Disclaimer : Alex, Ash & Corey sont la propriété de Dennaton Games et (un peu) de Devolver Digital.**

**Enjoy !**

Ash Davis, son traditionnel masque de cygne sur le visage, faisait les cent pas en attendant la fin du compte à rebours affiché sur le four à micro-ondes, qui s'occupait de ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : faire réchauffer les plats cuisinés. Aujourd'hui, Miami était terriblement calme. Pas de meurtres de masse, de mafieux russes qui font de la merde ou de bombes nucléaires qui éclatent partout. Encore moins d'hommes-coqs qui débarquaient de nulle part pour faire la morale aux autres de façon volontairement cryptique, tellement que généralement, personne ne comprenait rien. Ah, et bien évidemment, ses propres amis n'avaient pas d'autres brillantes idées pour…

« Ash ! »

Bon, OK, il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. Car à peine la voix s'était faite entendre que le jeune homme vit sa sœur, Alex, et leur amie au masque de zèbre, Corey, venir vers lui, d'une démarche semblant assez pressée (c'était la seule manière, avec le ton de voix, que les Fans avaient de deviner les émotions des uns et des autres, vu qu'avec leurs masques, on ne voyait pas leurs visages, bien évidemment).

« Tu pourrais venir ? On a besoin de toi pour un truc, reprit Alex.

« Quel genre de truc ? »

« Non, mais… un truc. Juste, viens. »

Et sans plus d'explications, les deux femmes s'en allèrent. Et Ash, malgré qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qui traversait la tête de sa sœur à cet instant précis, les suivit. Après 2 minutes à marcher, il arriva face à l'entrée de la pièce où ils stockaient tous leurs flingues, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« OK, nickel, reprit Alex, qui était au fond de la même pièce avec Corey. Bouge plus ! »

Le tueur au masque de cygne resta bien immobile et à sa place, mais commençait à ressentir une certaine exaspération. Surtout que les deux semblaient rester plantées là à l'observer sous toutes les coutures, de loin. Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient, bon sang ?

« Nan, mais vous allez… »

« Chuuuuuuuut ! Deux secondes. »

A ces mots, la petite casserole mentale d'Ash commença à vraiment chauffer, bien qu'à l'extérieur, il se contentait juste de commencer à taper du pied en signe d'impatience. Surtout que tout cela commençait à s'éterniser. Et après encore 5 longues minutes et alors qu'il allait se mettre à vraiment hausser la voix, Alex prit une pose triomphale et se tourna vers Corey.

« Tu vois, c'est moi qui avais raison ! »

« Pffff… »

« Non, pas « pffff » ! Tu vois bien qu'on arrive à faire la différence, donc c'est moi qui a raison et j'ai gagné notre pari, continua-elle d'une voix soudainement toute joyeuse. Tony, il est un peu plus petit et il a plus de bide, donc de toute manière, même avec les masques et même de face, lui et Ash n'ont absolument rien en commun en termes de physique ! »

Sous son masque, l'adepte des flingues ouvrit des grands yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand les deux femmes revinrent vers lui et qu'Alex reprit la parole.

« Désolée si ça t'a énervé de rester planté là comme ça, frangin, mais en gros, moi et Corey, on essayait de se mettre d'accord sur est-ce qu'on pouvait facilement te confondre avec Tony. Bon, même si là, la situation n'était pas exactement fidèle mais, non seulement j'aime pas vraiment montrer nos embrassades à n'importe qui, mais en plus, j'pense que personne n'approuve l'inceste ici. »

A cette dernière partie de phrase, le jeune homme eut un énorme bug mental de 5 secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, tandis qu'elles s'en allaient.

« Q… quoi ? Mais… mais, putain, c'est quoi qui vous a fait vous demander ça ?, lâcha le Fan en se retournant.

« T'as pas envie de le savoir, se contenta de répondre sa sœur. Crois-moi, t'as pas envie. »

Et elles le laissèrent là, complètement confus et lui ayant fait oublier son plat micro-ondes dont il ne savait pas qu'il risquait de cramer dans peu de temps.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Mine de rien, aujourd'hui, avec cette fic et mon premier chapitre d'**_**Aventures – La Fanfiction**_** depuis bien longtemps (ah, avoir trop de projets ainsi que des révisions…), j'ai été pas mal productif, aujourd'hui ! Plus que les dernières fois.**

**Oh, et sinon, je ferai un petit message à caractère informatif pour parler de mon absence et de ce que je veux faire dans un futur proche. Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait et je pense que ça s'imposait. Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

**Tshaw !**


End file.
